When Cath's Away
by PrincessSnottynose
Summary: Cath is in class when she gets an urgent message from Wren. She races home to find an interesting... situation in her dorm. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Cath waited impatiently for her biology lecture to finish. She checked the time on her phone for what felt like the one hundredth time. It had been almost half an hour since she had received Wren's text message, and she needed to get to her sister. There was still at least an hour to go. If finals weren't next week, she would have already left. She needed this lesson. Not that she was paying attention right now.

" _Jandro and I broke up"_ Wren had written " _Need 2 talk 2 U"_

This was bad. Cath was sure that Wren would have gone back to her party lifestyle if it wasn't for Jandro. He had been so supportive, took her to all of her AA meetings and made sure that she was entertained on the weekends to keep her away from the temptation to go to a bar. He had completely stopped drinking too, even when he wasn't around her. He had been so perfect for her.

Cath hid her phone in her lap as she sent a reply " _I'm in biology. Can't leave yet. I'll come to your dorm when I'm done. Don't to anything stupid"_ She could picture Wren cracking open a beer as she typed.

" _No. Courtney and friends r gettin wasted in our rm"_ came the response. _Shit_ thought Cath.

" _Okay. My room. Reagan will be studying. She'll let you in. Use my computer. I'll be there soon"._ Despite her distress, Cath had to smile when she compared her sister's grammar to her own. She liked using proper English, even in text messages. She blamed it on all of the fan fiction she wrote.

" _K"_ was all Wren said. At least she would be safe for now. With that Cath tried to focus on the lecture and take the appropriate notes. Biology was her most difficult class, and she didn't want to fail after all the trouble with her creative writing class earlier in the year.

Cath was the first one out the door when the professor dismissed the class. She raced out of the building and towards Pound Hall. On a good day is was a ten minute walk. She made it in five. All she could picture was Wren sprawled on her bed crying her eyes out. She hoped she could get there before Reagan got irritated enough to blow up at her. She had been working on an essay for the last few days that was making her particularly volatile.

It wasn't until she reached her door that she realized her notebook was still in her hands. She shoved it in her bag and grabbed her key instead. She carefully opened the door but immediately wished she had kicked it open like Reagan always did.

Wren was indeed sprawled on Cath's bed. The problem was that Reagan was sprawled on top of her. And her sister wasn't crying, but holding on to her roommates neck with both hands, pulling her face close for increasingly indecent kisses

Cath watched in shock, unable to move. Eventually she managed to clear her throat loudly. Reagan and Wren sprang apart and were on opposite sides of the room in an instant.

"What the HELL is going ON?" Asked Cath, unable to completely stop herself from shouting.

Neither girl would make eye contact with her. Wren was blushing furiously, not making a sound, but Reagan had the gall to start laughing.

Cath turned and left without another word. She couldn't deal with this right now. She headed towards the library, figuring that she would try to study for a few hours until Levi finished his shift at Starbucks. He always knew how to make her feel better.

She wondered briefly if she had fallen asleep wring one of her Simon and Baz love scenes. This was just the sort of thing her brain would put together, just to freak her out. Resigning herself to the fact that this was indeed real life, she plodded along angrily trying to comprehend what the hell she had walked in on.

 **Cath writes slash so why can't I? :P**

 **This is just a silly little idea that popped into my had recently and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. It was going to be a one shot, but I'm tired, so here is the first half and you will get a second chapter soon. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"CATH" Wren shouted, chasing after her.

Cath walked on and ignored her.

"CATHER! YOU GET YOUR GLASSES WEARING, SIMON SNOW LOVING, KANYE DANCING ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO ME!"

It was hard to ignore that. It certainly caught the attention of several groups of students walking by. Not wanting to cause a scene, Cath reluctantly stopped. She stood her ground and waited for her sister to catch up.

"How did you know I would go to the library?" Cath asked. It was easier than talking about what she had just witnessed

"We're twins" Wren replied "Also, I saw you through the window of your dorm room"

Cath tried not to smile. She pointed to a park bench along the path. "Sit. Explain"

"Well... I was waiting in your room for you. I was trying to beta your latest chapter of Blind Love, and I got to that part where Baz says he will love Simon forever, even though he would never see again, and I just sort of broke down about Jandro. I couldn't stop crying. Reagan was glaring at me and I thought she was going to yell at me, but she asked me what was wrong. I could see what you mean about her. She was acting all angry and gruff, but I could tell she was genuinely concerned about me. I told her about the fight Jandro and I had. It felt really good to talk to her about it."

"So you decided to give Girls Gone Wild a try to get over your ex? Kiss literally the next person you saw after the break up?" Cath asked, arching an eyebrow at her twin.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Wren ran a hand through her short, messy hair. Cath tried not to think about how it had gotten messed up. "She was trying to cheer me up, and she made me laugh, and then she suddenly kissed me. I froze"

"Didn't look like you were frozen to me" Cath retorted

"Would you let me finish? I froze, and she was mortified. I've never seen her flustered before, and I just wanted her to feel okay, so I kissed her back"

"Oh, so it was just a polite make out session the two of you were having on my bed? Sparing each other's feelings? What a good friend you are"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Cath. Can you please just shut up and let me finish?"

Cath rolled her eyes, zipped her lips, threw away the key and motioned for Wren to go on.

"Well, it just felt good. Really good. The more I kissed her, the more I liked it. We were already sitting on your bed and she had just pushed me down when you came in. And now you're mad at me because I kissed a girl. I thought that wouldn't matter to you, with all that stuff you write about Simon and Baz" Wren finished with a sob.

"Hey, come here" said Cath, giving her sister a hug. "Yes, I'm mad, but not because you kissed a girl. I'm mad because you never told me you might be gay. You're my twin. You're supposed to share everything with me. And I'm mad because I had to walk in on you to find it out. Because I didn't know how long this thing had been going on between the two of you, and because you were kissing her om my bed – that was a complete invasion of my space"

Wren sniffled and hugged Cath back. "I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am. I've never really thought about it before. I loved Jandro, I really did. But there is something about Reagan that confuses me. I don't know. Her hair, her attitude, her body. I'm not quite sure, but she always made me feel weirdly uneasy. I didn't realize what it was until she kissed me. And as for your bed, I'm really, really sorry. I promise not to do it again."

"Apology accepted" Cath smiled, handing Wren a tissue to dry her eyes. "Besides, I'm your sister and I love you no matter what. Sooo... does this mean you will be kissing Reagan again in the future?"

"I don't know... I think I would like to" replied Wren, blushing bright red "I just don't know if she's interested in me that way. Anyway, doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"She has many" said Cath "but that didn't stop her from kissing you, did it?"

"I guess not" said Wren "But how would I even ask her out? What if she said no? What if she said yes?What if my friends saw me? This is all just so new and weird for me"

"Tell you what. I have to go apologize to Reagan for freaking out on her. Why don't you wait to see what she has to say about you and we can figure out a plan of attack together from there. "

"Okay" agreed Wren "But if she doesn't want to date me, we need to have an emergency dance party. Actually if she does want to, I think we need to have one as well"

Cath laughed "Well, Reagan works at six tonight, so I'll go talk to her now. I'll text you when she leaves and we can dance it out. Bring chips."


End file.
